The need to be able to effectively see a target and aim a weapon in the direction of the target is well recognized. Tactical illuminators to facilitate illuminating a target and aiming a weapon, especially under low light conditions, are known. Tactical illuminators typically have an incandescent lamp or light emitting diode (LED) to provide general illumination of an area or person of interest. The output is typically a white light capable of projecting 40 to 150 lumens, although higher output lights are also known. Some tactical illuminators have a laser for providing point of impact indication.
The tactical illuminator may be attached to a weapon, for example a handgun, long gun, or shotgun, in a variety of different ways. Some tactical illuminators are secured to a handgun having a set of rails located under the barrel, in an area forward of the trigger guard, and some tactical illuminators are secured to the trigger guard.
These tactical illuminators typically have one or more actuators to turn the light and/or laser on or off located on the ends of these devices. Some tactical illuminators for use with handguns have actuators that straddle the trigger guard to allow the operator to control the light from either side of the weapon. These actuators are not independent. Actuating one actuator on one side of the trigger guard causes the other actuator on the other side of the trigger guard to also move. In some tactical illuminators, rotating the actuator on the right side of the trigger guard upward (about a horizontal axis) causes the actuator on the left side of the trigger guard to also rotate upward. In other tactical illuminators, rotating the actuator on the right side of the trigger guard counterclockwise (about a longitudinal axis) causes the actuator on the left side of the trigger guard to also rotate counterclockwise. Placement of fingers on the trigger or non-trigger hand can impede movement of the actuator on an opposite side of the gun.